


It didn't become a ghost

by 27twinsister



Series: Takeru Tenkuuji Dies Once A Month [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Killing a character once a month (2021), Post-Canon, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Takeru was sure he couldn't permanently die.
Series: Takeru Tenkuuji Dies Once A Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Killing a character once a month of 2021





	It didn't become a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon divergent from the end of the Dr. Pac-Man movie, which is set Post-Canon for Ghost.  
> Prompt: Canon near-death experience

Takeru had died...more times than average. (Four times.)  
And he...kind of got used to dying (was that bad?) and being a ghost.  
He didn’t think much of it anymore. He always trusted that if he died, he would come back. Somehow.  
So when he fought as Ghost, he never really worried. Well, he was afraid of dying, and he could still feel pain. But he was sure that...he would be okay. He would revive. He was young and mostly healthy (despite dying...temporarily...multiple times...) and he could still transform and fight as a Kamen Rider. Of course he could.  
He wasn’t the strongest, but that didn’t matter. And besides, Ex-Aid and the others were doctors. If something happened, they would save him. That was their job.  
Takeru gave it his all in the fight, glad when they finally won. He was tired out, having not fought as a Kamen Rider for almost a year, and he wasn’t badly hurt, but his body was really sore.  
His heart was pounding. He was out of breath. He- oh no.  
Dying was sort of a familiar feeling, and Takeru felt himself falling. His heartbeat started getting weaker.  
He could hear the others realize what was going on.  
Takeru knew that Emu would do everything he could to save him, and it soon felt hands on its chest.  
But it couldn’t feel a heartbeat or a pulse. It couldn’t breathe. Takeru waited for his soul to exit his body, and completely expected to become a ghost just like it always did.  
That didn’t happen.  
Emu was still focused on saving him, and Akari and the others were watching and panicking. Takeru could still see and feel and hear everything like a living person. His vision was getting blurry, and he could tell his body was going limp.  
If he was a ghost already, he would have turned invisible. Why wasn’t that happening?  
And then everything was really loud for a second, with all of the sounds on top of each other. People’s voices. Birds and animals. Leaves rustling in the wind.  
And then nothing.  
Everything was gone.

Takeru didn’t know where it was.  
Usually, when it died, it became a ghost that could still look and act like a normal human. (And turn invisible. And wasn’t able to eat food. And didn’t need to sleep. But, you know, he looked like a normal human.)  
Had Takeru gone through the afterlife too many times? Cheated death too much with weird miracles, and now he was dead for real, and it didn’t get an afterlife?  
Was the afterlife just being stuck in his body forever?  
It hated that it couldn’t even cry or complain.  
Takeru wondered how Akari felt. She would miss him. She didn’t believe in ghosts or anything supernatural. He wondered if that would change.  
Emu probably felt awful when he wasn’t able to save Takeru. It wasn’t his fault Takeru had died and wasn’t anyone’s fault, but Emu wouldn’t be able to move on easily. None of his friends would.  
Takeru hated that he caused them so much pain. And hated that he couldn’t go back.  
At least he could be with his parents now...?  
But where were they? Were they stuck in their bodies too? Takeru wanted to look for them.  
But he couldn’t.  
It felt like it was in a room now. He had been outside before and was now indoors. When did that happen? When did he become unaware?  
Takeru was vaguely aware of someone holding him. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he decided to focus on the touch.  
He felt a shock and figured out what was happening. Emu and the others still hadn’t given up.  
Takeru wondered where Akari and the others were.  
He felt something on his wrist, probably someone checking for a pulse, but he didn’t have one.  
Takeru was glad that the others weren’t giving up.  
But he was exhausted after that last fight and needed the rest.  
Another shock went through his body, but his body had no reaction.  
Takeru’s last thought was about how, in the end, Pac-Man killed him.  
It was kind of funny. If he could, he would have laughed.  
But he had no control over his body.  
And it was dead.


End file.
